Although some differences between the shapes of crystals of different substances have been noticed by many people in their every day life, the symmetry of repetition of crystal angles and faces have not been noted by the average individual. Also different views have been held as to the causes of crystallization.
None of the studies previously made on crystal growth and materials written thereon have resulted in an educational kit intended to increase the awareness of crystal growth to the novice and at the same time providing a colorful display of crystal growth which may be grown or formulated in a particular way to simulate a colorful garden or crystal forest.